Os Novos Marotos
by Gordon Banks
Summary: Um grupo de amigos se forma em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Juntos eles vão se aventurar nos corredores do castelo e descobrir tudo sobre amizade, lealdade e até mesmo amor. Eles são os Novos Marotos!


"_Juramos solenemente não fazer nada de bom!"_

A Profª Granger, diretora da Grifinória, segurava um longo rolo de pergaminho e chamava, nome por nome, os aluninhos assustados do 1º ano para sentarem-se diante de toda a escola e serem selecionados pelo Chapéu Seletor.

Brian O'Brian! – Ela chamou, e risos percorreram o salão, Brian era um garotinho baixo e magro, com cabelos e olhos escuros, tinha um olhar confiante quando sentou no banquinho, o Chapéu pousou em sua cabeça e matutou uns instantes, quando finalmente anunciou: Lufa-Lufa! – E vivas irromperam da última mesa no grande salão.

Mais alguns nomes foram chamados, e os alunos foram para suas respectivas mesas.

David Fines! – Chamou a professora, e um garoto de óculos de armação grossa e cabelos muito negros e despenteados veio até o banco e sentou-se. O Chapéu pareceu indeciso, passou-se quase um minuto antes que ele tomasse a decisão e exclamasse: Lufa-Lufa! – Novos vivas vieram da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Logo em seguida a Profª Granger chamou mais dois alunos que foram para a Grifinória. E então chamou: - Drederick Strange! – Um garoto grandalhão, com certeza o mais alto de todo o 1º ano, foi até o banquinho que rangeu levemente quando ele se sentou. A professora ia colocar o Chapéu em sua cabeça, mas antes de sequer tocar no garoto o Chapéu anunciou: Lufa-Lufa!

Não demorou muito até que esses três garotos, tão diferentes um do outro e ainda assim, tão iguais, se tornassem amigos. Brian, Dave e Dred logo estariam fazendo história em Hogwarts.

_Três anos depois._

Era final de tarde na sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa e sentados em três grandes pufes pretos e amarelos, estavam Brian, Dred e Dave cochichando para que ninguém mais os ouvisse, pareciam empolgados com o assunto.

Mas como é que você pode ter certeza? – Dave perguntou incrédulo passando a mão pela cabeleira rebelde.

Eu já te disse, meu irmão mais velho estudou na Grifinória com Lily Potter, filha de Harry Potter, e ela contou isso pra ele. – Brian explicou. – Um dos irmãos dela trouxe para Hogwarts, mas vacilou e Filch tomou dele, ou seja, está na sala dele agora, só esperando que um de nós o pegue!

A gente está frito se alguém nos pegar. – Dave concluiu. – Mas suponho que vai valer a pena se conseguirmos.

Claro que vai. E aí Dred, você topa? Sala do Filch hoje à noite?

Claro. – Dred respondeu com a sentença mais longa que conseguiu.

Legal, só temos que avisar Jack então, me passa uma daquelas moedas mágicas.

Dave era um aluno brilhante, apesar de estar ainda no terceiro ano. Talento nato em Transfiguração e Feitiços. No segundo ano, achou algumas moedas no terreno da escola, da época da batalha de Hogwarts contra o Lorde das Trevas, e com algum estudo e quase nenhum esforço, identificou as moedas como sendo comunicadores mágicos de algum tipo, desde então, os garotos vêm usando-as para se comunicar entre si. Brian enviou uma mensagem e os três foram para os dormitórios se aprontar.

Os três abriram os malões e começaram a sacar todos os úteis produtos Weasley, o pó de escurecer, as orelhas extensíveis, e todo o resto.

Deus abençoe Jorge Weasley. – Brian disse sorrindo enquanto colocava tudo estrategicamente aos pés da cama e preparava um embrulho que poderia facilmente ser escondido num bolso.

A noite veio e depois do jantar todos foram dormir, assim que tiveram certeza que até o último monitor estava na cama, os três se levantaram e pegaram sua pequenas trouxas de produtos Weasley e as esconderam sob as capas.

Onde Jack estará? – Dave perguntou.

No lugar de sempre, em frente ao retrato de Ninfadora Tonks no primeiro andar. – Brian respondeu.

Quem foi essa garota afinal?

Ex-aluna de Hogwarts, era da Lufa-Lufa, foi auror, morreu aqui durante a batalha contra Voldemort. Era casada com Remo Lupin, que deu aula aqui em Hogwarts por um ano, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele foi da Grifinória. Também morreu aqui na escola no mesmo dia. Dizem as más línguas que ele era um lobisomem. – Drederick respondeu da ponta da língua.

Brian e Dave apenas olharam para o amigo espantados. Era um dos dons de Dred, história da magia, ele se lembrava de tudo, nomes, casas, lugares, datas, era uma biblioteca ambulante. Lera e relera _Hogwarts, uma História_ umas dez vezes nos últimos três anos. O outro dom eram poções, o melhor aluno de sua série por três anos seguidos nas duas matérias, embora fosse um caso perdido em todo o resto. Os garotos riram e saíram do quarto em silêncio levando suas varinhas nos bolsos.

Andaram silenciosos pelos corredores, tomando cuidado para não trombar com ninguém, principalmente Pirraça o _poltergeist_. Logo estavam no primeiro andar e viram no final do corredor a garota magra e alta, de longuíssimos cabelos loiros que atendia pelo nome de Jackeline Carrie Bristow, ou Jack. Ela era aluna da Sonserina, mas por afinidade uniu-se aos garotos logo no primeiro ano de escola. Era um tanto excluída em sua própria casa, não tinha amigos de verdade e seu comportamento não ajudava em nada, era fria e sarcástica, e estava mau-humorada a maior parte do tempo. Arrasava em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e tinha uma quedinha por Astrologia. Por razões inexplicáveis só se sentia a vontade com Brian, Dave e Dred.

Vocês demoraram! Meu rabo quase congela nessa droga de corredor frio, estamos em novembro! – Foi a maneira dela de dizer, boa noite e obrigada por me avisarem.

Calma Jack vamos indo. – Brian apaziguou.

Ahn...Oi Jack... – Dred disse e seus rosto ficou um tanto vermelho.

Oi Strange... – Jack respondeu olhando torto. – Por que ele fica me olhando assim? – Disse pros outros dois.

Dá um tempo Jack! – Responderam juntos.

Os quatro então tomaram a direção da sala de Filch, que ficava alguns andares abaixo, num corredor muito estreito e escuro.

Brian era o líder natural do bando e bolava toda a estrategista. Vindo de uma família com tradição na Grifinória, não ficou claro porque o Chapéu Seletor o colocou na Lufa-Lufa, afinal, coragem nunca lhe faltou, ou será que era ousadia? Era bom em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e um prodígio em Trato com Criaturas Mágicas.

Orelhas. – Brian alertou com um sussurro e os quatros sacaram de suas trouxas as orelhas extensíveis lançando-as para perto da porta. Silêncio.

Tudo limpo. – Os outros três concordaram em uníssono.

Vamos lá.

Eles entraram na sala mofada com cuidado, tudo ali tinha um cheiro horrível de coisa estragada e papel embolorado, e vários arquivos de ferro se espalhavam pelas paredes. Uma mesa no meio da sala tinha alguns papéis e uma caneca de suco de abóbora pela metade. No tampo da mesa, um gato bizarro de olhos vermelhos e pelo cor de poeira estava empalhado, mas seus olhos pareciam vigiar, como um guardião silencioso.

Ele deve voltar logo pra terminar o suco, temos pouco tempo! – Dave anunciou.

Mãos à obra então!

Eles se espalharam pela sala e começaram a abrir arquivos em alta velocidade, vasculhando papéis variados. Eram arquivos antigos falando sobre métodos para torturar alunos, fichas dos alunos que tinham que cumprir detenções e os respectivos motivos. Nenhum deles se surpreendeu ao achar o próprio nome em algumas daquelas fichas.

Jack vasculhava um armário de aparência muito antiga, em que uma gaveta toda estava endereçada a apenas quatro alunos, uma etiqueta grande na gaveta dizia "Os Marotos".

Acho que achei pessoal. – Ela anunciou puxando um enorme calhamaço de papel da gaveta e olhando-o confusa. – Mas não tem nada aqui.

Como eram mesmo as palavras? – Brian deu um tapinha na testa, havia esquecido.

_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom!_ – Dred deu um toquinho com a varinha no papel e tudo começou a aparecer, as letras, os contornos, enfim, o mapa de toda Hogwarts, na frente do mapa havia a saudação de seus antigos donos, Almofadinhas, Aluado, Rabicho e Pontas.

Passa pra cá. – Dave pegou o mapa e deu uma boa olhada, encontrou os quatro pontinhos na sala de Filch com seus nomes, mas quase derrubou o mapa no chão quando viu que o ponto nomeado Filch estava vindo na direção da sala, dois corredores adiante. – Filch está vindo, vamos sair daqui!

Eles correram pela porta e saíram rápido pelo corredor, Brian disse num sussurro audível. – Corram em linha reta! – E arremessou um punhado do pó de escurecer pro alto, tornando tudo um breu, Filch não pode vê-los quando correram bem na sua frente. Jack quase esbarrou numa velha armadura por pouco, e então o velho zelador pôde ouvi-los.

Eu vou pegar vocês seus moleques! – Gritou erguendo o punho. Mas a escuridão era total e ele nem sequer começou a segui-los, voltou calmamente para sua sala e se sentou atrás da mesa onde estava o gato empalhado. Deu um gole na caneca de suco e suspirou. – Ah, Madame Nor-r-r-a, esses pestinhas...- E sorriu recostando na cadeira e relaxando a carcaça envelhecida que era seu corpo.

Dave examinou o mapa por alguns dias e logo pôde fazer os ajustes que achou necessários, e a partir de então quem quer que abrisse o mapa do Maroto via uma nova inscrição.

"Os Senhores O'Brian, Fines e Strange, e a Senhorita Bristow

Têm o orgulho de Apresentar

"O Mapa dos Novos Marotos" 

Agradecimentos Especiais aos Senhores Almofadinhas, Aluado, Rabicho, Pontas e Potter."

"_Malfeito, feito!"_


End file.
